htmlcssfandomcom-20200222-history
HTML
H'yper'T'ext '''M'arkup 'L'anguage is the main type of markup language used to create web sites. It provides a well organized way to create structured documents by using complex but precise coding to create text, headings, paragraphs, lists, links, quotes and other items. It allows images, sound, and objects to be embedded and can be used to create interactive forms. It is written in the form of elements consisting of "tags" surrounded by angle brackets (<>) within the web page content. It can use scripts in languages such as JavaScript, which affects certain behaviours of the webpage. HTML can also be used to create webpages with the help of CSS, to define the appearance and layout of text and other material without having to directly insert the display codes into the HTML document. CSS can also be integrated into the HTML document, so a separate CSS file will not be necessary. HTML Tags HTML '''tags are positioned within and next to each other in a document, and that placement results in the arrangement of elements on a screen or page. A tag is simply a series of characters between angle brackets, like <a href="http://htmlcss.wikia.com/wiki/HTML">. Most elements are represented by opening (or start) and closing (end) tags, and require both in order to be valid. The previous example is an opening tag; a closing tag is the same as its opening partner, but without attributes and with a forward slash just after the starting angle bracket: Some tags, however, are self-closing tags, meaning that they don't need a closing partner: <br> Aside: In most HTML5 documents (and all other HTML versions), self-closing tags look the same as ordinary opening tags; they are understood to be self-closing because they are defined that way. But in XHTML, and HTML5 documents which the-xhtml-syntax}} use its rules, they need a forward slash just before the ending angle bracket, plus a space before that for compatibility reasons: . HTML Elements The precise definition of an element is the digital representation of a pair of tags or a single self-closing one, an element "object" which keeps track of its attributes and, if applicable, child elements (everything within the tag pair). Yet we normally don't mean the digital representation when we speak of elements (unless we're writing programs which handle it) but the abstract concept of something on a page or screen from which that representation evolved. How to make HTML documents In order to create an HTML document, users will need to first figure out if they are using a PC or a Mac. For PC users: *Go to your Start Menu, into All Programs, then Accessories. Search for the application program called Notepad. Open the program. For Mac users: *[http://www.barebones.com/products/textwrangler/download.html Download the TextWrangler program]. After installing the program, open up Finder, go to Applications, and search for the TextWrangler program. Open the program. After you have opened the right text-editing program, save the file with a filename extension of .html. That will make this document an HTML document which you can edit to make webpages. Category:Browse Category:Code